Winter Kisses
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: Before Arthur knew what was happening, Molly had taken him by his scarf, yanking him up and close to her. Their faces were inches apart, her hot breath splaying across his flushed face. Arthur gulped, staring at her lips. He had to kiss her, here and now.


"GRYFFINDOR!"

A young girl with red hair skipped from the stool to her House table, sitting across from the other new boy who had been Sorted right before her.

"You're Arthur, right? Nice to meet you." Molly extended a hand.

Arthur returned the handshake. "Hey, you have red hair too!"

It was at that moment that they _knew _they were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

Three years later, Arthur wasn't exactly sure why his heart skipped a beat whenever he saw Molly walking down the corridor, or why his stomach churned when her arm brushed against his.

All _he _knew was that Molly was the _best _girl he had ever met, and he wouldn't change anything about her.

She was perfect-funny, smart, pretty. Her laugh sounded magical, like chiming bells.

He always did his best to make her laugh, even if only for a moment. He would do _anything _to make her laugh, or even smile. She was a beautiful girl, and a wonderful friend.

But Arthur was pretty sure that his face wasn't supposed to turn red around her, especially on a hot day in June.

* * *

Molly Prewett was absolutely, positively _in love._

True, she had only been friends with Arthur for three years; but she couldn't deny that the past few years _had_ been the best in her _life, _and that she now woke up every morning excited to see him.

All she thought about was _him, _all she breathed was _him. _Her soul was practically _chained _to his.

She knew that they would be together forever. Regardless of time and space, they would find a way.

* * *

"Arthur! Get over here, right now!"

A sixteen year old Arthur Weasley sniggered as he ducked underneath a large rock. It was a snowy day, and everybody was playing outside. So how could he resist having some fun with Molly?

Molly, who looked more like a large pillow than the girl he knew, was bundled up in at least ten layers. She lumbered around like a turtle, and as she walked around looking for him, Arthur had ambushed her with snowballs.

She wasn't happy, to say the least. He knew that she wouldn't be better again until she found and slapped him.

"Aha! Got you!" Arthur, lost in his thoughts, didn't notice Molly coming up behind him. Before he knew what was happening, she had taken him by his scarf, yanking him up and close to her.

Their faces were inches apart, her hot breath splaying across his flushed face. Whatever he could see of her covered face was red too, but it must have been the cold.

Arthur felt light in the head. He didn't know what was going on. Sure, he had been feeling weird around her for a long time now, but he thought it was only a small passing crush.

It hadn't passed yet. And now he was worried.

Her face was right in front of his, and he had no idea what to do. He liked her, but they were best friends.

_What do I do now? Push her away? Laugh this off?_

_Kiss her?_

The wind blew by at that moment. It pushed down Molly's scarf a bit, revealing her slightly chapped, pink lips that _totally did not look very kissable._

Arthur gulped, staring at her lips. They looked _very _tempting...he suddenly wanted to smother her, to claim her lips with his before anybody else could.

Arthur blinked in realization. He spent so much time around Molly that he never really thought of her romantically...but, she was a _girl, _a pretty one at that too. Other guys would soon be after her.

And what would Arthur be able to do about that?

He had to kiss her, here and now.

He gazed into her warm chocolate eyes before pulling on _her _scarf. She yelped in surprise, her lips crashing painfully into his.

The force of her falling on him pushed the two of them onto the ground in a snowbank, but they didn't care anymore. His hands were tangled in her hair, her's resting on his chest.

Both of them had waited too long for this moment. Molly dreamed about it every night, and Arthur...well, he certainly had _liked _her the whole time. It just took a while for him to realize it.

"To tell the truth, I've liked you for a while," Molly gasped, before Arthur lunged at her again.

"Me too."

* * *

"Where the bloody hell are Arthur and Molly?"

"Found the-oh, get a _room_!"

* * *

A/N: Don't you love these two? I had so much fun with all the fluffiness.

_Done for: _

_Arthur and Molly Weasley Challenge_

_Romantics at Heart (Or Are We?) Competition_

_Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes Competition-Pygmy Puffs (Write something cute and fluffy.)_

_Gemstones Competition-Opal (Write about a romance coming to light.)_

_Months of the Year Challenge-April (Write about a romantic moment.)_


End file.
